


TikTok Trends and Wedding Tuxedos

by bravobeavo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Married Couple, Ned and MJ are just along for the ride, Old Married Couple, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Superfamily, Superhusbands, TikTok, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a Silver Fox and Steve has the IW Beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravobeavo/pseuds/bravobeavo
Summary: Peter notices a TikTok trend where teens have their moms put on their old wedding dresses and surprise their husbands.Peter thinks it would be cute to do with his adoptive dads.A/N: Okay, I saw a TikTok and it was too cute to ignore the inspiration. (:
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 708





	TikTok Trends and Wedding Tuxedos

**Author's Note:**

> I could not resist doing a Stony w/ adopted-son-Peter fic after I saw the cutest TikTok of a mom putting on her old wedding dress and the dad literally crying when he saw her. This could take place in the MCU where they are all still superheroes, or in a non-powered AU.
> 
> This is not beta read so please forgive any mistakes!

“Dad!” Peter bounced into his Dad’s workshop vibrating with excitement, Ned and MJ trailing not far behind him. His phone was clutched in his hand and he waved it wildly. 

“You know this is technically during work hours,” Tony blanched at him, but didn’t protest when his adoptive son sidled up to him and bumped his hip.

“We wanna do something fun, we’re bored. We were gonna make cookies, but Pops is already prepping dinner so he banned us from the kitchen.” Peter answered as he ignored the blueprints spread across his Dad’s work table and slammed his phone down in the center.

He grinned and pointed to his phone screen, “There’s this app, okay, it’s called TikTok and it’s kinda like Vine, but it’s not Vine, anyways basically people make videos and sometimes trends happen- you know what a trend is, right? Because you have a Twitter. But so-“

Tony was listening to his babbling teenage son with furrowed brows and he grimaced as he cut Peter off, “Do you think I’m 95?”

“Noooo,” Peter rolled his eyes and jabbed at his phone, “Look, my point is, there’s this trend on TikTok, mostly with Moms, but I don’t have a Mom, where people are filming their Moms putting on their old wedding dress and showing their Dad and it’s super cute! And I know you had a special, custom-made suit for yours and Pops’ wedding so I wondering…”

He trailed off and waggled his eyebrows suggestively while MJ leaned over his shoulder and gave Tony an apologetic smile. Tony blinked at them, “Huh… Well… You’re right about that, I did have a custom suit for our wedding. And come to think of it, I haven’t worn it since that night…”

Ned and Peter clapped in excitement, already knowing they had won the engineer over. Even MJ looked vaguely curious as Tony gave an exasperated sigh and led them upstairs into his and Steve’s bedroom and their large, walk-in closet. 

He sifted through several suits with protective sleeves over them on the right side of the closet, his side, until he pulled a hanger from the very back with a noise of triumph. 

“I wore a lacey little number under it too, thought I was being super sexy,” Tony laughed to himself, his tone fond as he took the protective sleeve off and ran a reverent hand over the smooth, dark red crushed velvet, “It took your Pops two hours to get me out of it. He was laughing so hard that at one point he left our honeymoon suite just to take a breather!”

“Oh my god, Dad, TMI.” Peter rolled his eyes and laughed, looking over to MJ who was smirking.

She slid over to Tony’s side and glanced over his shoulder at the suit, “Did you get out of it?” 

“Oh yeah,” Tony chuckled and his cheeks flushed slightly, “Don’t breath a word of this to Peter's Pops, but he ended up just ripping it off of me. Probably the sexiest thing he’s ever done.”

Peter made a faux-gagging noise while MJ and Ned laughed at their friend’s embarrassment and Tony grinned.

He snatched the suit from it’s protective sleeve and whisked it into the bathroom, leaving his son and his friends to scroll through other TikToks as they waited for him to change. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised that Tony Stark had a custom-made wedding tux,” MJ said as she glanced at the closed bathroom door. 

“Mm,” Peter hummed and smiled softly, “He and Pops both had them. They got married a long time before they adopted me, so I’ve only seen the pictures." 

“Wait,” Ned’s eyes widened, “Does your Pops still have his suit?” 

Peter tilted his head as he hummed thoughtfully, “Probably, I mean I don’t see why he would’ve gotten rid of it. From what Dad has told me, they were pretty expensive.” 

MJ’s eyes met Ned’s and she grinned as she seemed to have the same thought he had, “Peter, what if we have your Pops put on his suit too and then we’ll reveal them to each other and they’ll both react!” 

Peter’s eyes brightened and he snapped his fingers, “That’s a great idea! Oh my god, if we put this on TikTok it’ll go viral!”

They grinned at each other, but their gazes shot up as the bathroom door clicked open and an oddly shy looking Tony poked his head out. 

“You good, Dad?” Peter asked as he watched his Dad bite his lip. 

Tony’s lips twisted indecisively and he opened the door fully to reveal his entire body. 

The tux consisted of a burgundy, crushed velvet jacket with black lapels that were accented with intricate, golden designs. The dress shirt underneath was black, accentuating the golden bowtie around his neck. His black suit pants were a bit extra snug on the ass, but they were tapered perfectly to his ankle where he had slipped on a shiny pair of black brogues. 

Tony fiddled with the bow tie and made a frustrated noise, “God, this is totally not how I looked!” 

“You look amazing!” MJ blurted out, her eyes wide as she watched the genius fret with his now greying hair in the mirror. 

Tony huffed and turned on his toe to retrieve one of the framed pictures by the bedside, “Look at this picture!”

He set the frame in front of the mirror, a younger version of Steve and Tony smiling back at them. Steve was clean-shaven with slightly longer dirty-blonde hair and Tony’s dark, still brown curls were moussed perfectly. They were smiling at the cameraman, but Tony’s lips were parted in the midst of a laugh and Steve’s fingers pinched into his side seemed to be the culprit as the blonde grinned fondly. 

“I look so different,” Tony muttered as he smoothed his hands over his abdomen and glanced at his silver-streaked hair, “So much older…"

“You look great, Dad.” Peter said, feeling a sudden surge of fondness. He hadn’t been there on his fathers’ wedding day, but suddenly he felt even closer to them as he looked between the framed photo and his Dad, “You looked great then and you look great now.” 

Tony turned to smile at him softly, “Thanks, Pete.” 

“Now,” MJ took Tony by the shoulders and guided him out of the bedroom and toward the guest room across the hallway, “We need to hide you so that we can get a genuine reaction!” 

Peter blinked before understanding dawned and he gave her a thumbs up as she closed the door. 

He and Ned sprinted out of the master bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen where Steve was idly stirring a pot of what looked like pasta sauce with one hand while he scrolled on his e-reader with the other. 

As they skidded into the entryway Steve looked up at them and blinked, “Pete?” 

“Hey Pops!” Peter raced over and turned off the stove, covering the sauce with the pot lid that was sitting to the side and wasting no time in bracing his hands against his Pops’ shoulders to push him out of the kitchen and toward the master bedroom. 

“Peter, wha-?” Steve went along easily, always the more cooperative one with their son’s antics. 

“Okay there’s this trend on TikTok where Moms put on their old wedding dresses and show their husbands and I thought it’d be super cute if you did that to Dad so I need you to put your old suit on!” Peter rushed through the explanation, panting lightly as his Pops tilted his head at him. 

A smile pulled at Steve’s lips, “Huh… I guess I haven’t worn that suit since our wedding night…”

He sauntered over to their closet, where Peter briefly panicked about the suspicious fact that the light was still on, but then Steve didn’t seem to notice as he walked over to his side of the closet and pulled a sleeved suit from the back of the rack. Unlike Tony, he didn’t have to rifle through as many suits since he didn’t have as many.

He ran a reverent hand along the line of the hanger and then turned to Peter, “I uh, I guess I’ll go see if it still fits.” 

Peter rolled his eyes and waved his Pops to the bathroom. After the door shut he gave Ned an exasperated look, “As if it wouldn’t fit anymore. If anything, Pops is more in shape now than when they got married so if it’s tight it’s cause he has insane body builder muscles.”

Ned laughed and nodded in agreement. 

It only took a few moments for Steve to reopen the bathroom door and he strode out moving his arms in circular motions as he grimaced at the suit being tighter than he remembered around his shoulders. 

Steve's tuxedo was similar to Tony's, down to the shiny black brogues, well-fitted suit pants, and black undershirt. But his crushed velvet jacket was a deep shade of ocean blue, and instead of intricate designs there was a single, simply silver star embroidered on either side the black lapels to match his silver bow tie. 

Peter snatched the wedding photo that Tony had grabbed and held it up to compare. Steve smiled at the picture and glanced to himself in the mirror. He smoothed a hand over his beard, “Hm, I think I looked younger without a beard.” 

Peter scoffed, “Dad loves your beard and I’m pretty sure if you shaved it off he would have an actual funeral for it.”

“True,” Steve laughed and eyed the photograph fondly. 

“C’mere,” Peter pulled his Pops over to the bedroom doorway, “Okay, you stand here and we’ll go get Dad from his workshop and then we’ll do the big reveal!” 

Ned whipped out his phone as Peter talked and texted MJ, who was still inside the guest room with Tony, to position Tony in the same way and be ready for the reveal. She texted back a quick confirmation and an excited emoji. 

Peter closed the master bedroom door and grinned as he vibrated with excitement.

“Okay,” Ned met Peter’s eyes as he placed his hand on the door knob to the guest bedroom and Peter held the door knob to his parents’ bedroom, “On the count of three, we reveal.” 

Peter nodded, “One…”

“Two…”

“Three!” 

They both yanked the doors open at the same time, Peter already ready and recording as they revealed his Dad and his Pops standing across the hallway from each other in the opposite doorways wearing their old wedding tuxedos. 

“Oh my god…” Steve’s voice was pitched higher than usual and he blinked rapidly as he took in his husband, “Oh my god, Tony…”

Tony looked shocked to see Steve in his own suit, but he grinned somewhat self-consciously, “Here comes the bride?” 

Peter slapped a hand over his face and groaned. Leave it to his Dad to compensate with humor when feeling self-conscious. 

Steve was staring at him wordlessly and with a start Peter realized that his Pops’ blue eyes were misty with tears. 

“You still want me, soldier?” Tony joked as he spread his arms and gestured to himself, “Silver fox and all?” 

Tony stepped across the hallway and when Steve was finally close enough to touch, his fingers reached out to trace the line of his husband’s slender shoulders in the crushed velvet tux jacket, “Oh my god, you haven’t changed a bit, Tones.”

His voice wobbled as he smiled at Tony, who was now flushed bright pink and biting his lip, “Really?” 

“Yes,” Steve breathed, “You look just like you did that night, you look… oh god, I’m gonna cry.” 

“Honey!” Tony laughed breathily and smiled at the blonde as he raised his hands to rest on Steve’s chest, “Don’t cry, if you cry then I’ll cry and we don’t need that on a Thursday.” 

Steve caught him in a chaste kiss and smiled against his lips before pulling back, “You look gorgeous, Tones.” 

Tony ducked his head and chuckled as he smoothed his hands over Steve’s chest, “You look… incredible, Stevie. I mean god, I thought the suit fit well before, but goddamn! How did I get so lucky, huh?” 

Steve’s cheeks pinked and he laughed as he caught the shorter man in another kiss, pulling him closer with muscular arms wrapped around his trim waist. 

“Er,” MJ poked at Peter’s shoulder, “Maybe we should give them some alone time?” 

Peter nodded in agreement and followed his friends out of his parents’ bedroom, grinning as he pulled the door shut behind them. He glanced down at the video on his phone and felt his chest swell with warmth at the looks on his fathers’ faces when they had seen each other. 

He saved it and followed his friends into the kitchen where they set the half-cooked sauce to the side, ordered pizzas, and started making cookie dough.


End file.
